I Can Smile Now
by TwiSweetHeart
Summary: The Cullens arent the only ones with a secret.....To bad no one knows about; including Bella herself. BXE JXA EXR CXE ChXRe T because I m paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

We were getting a new student. So, everyone was getting excited. Which didn't`t surprise me or my family. Thanks to the small, secluded town we lived in, the last new students were me and my family. Unfortunately.

It was a she. All of Forks population was fantasizing what she looked like. The girls were hoping she wasn't`t anything special. The guy`s were hoping she looked great with a 'hot' body. The adults just hoped that she wasn't`t a slut, so she wouldn't`t put a bad influence on the other students.

She was supposed to be here yesterday. But she never showed. It confused_ everybody_. Jasper almost couldn't`t stand it. Alice was disappointed for some reason. She`s been hiding her thoughts from me in the process. She kept singing the national anthem in different languages, then she moved onto rap. _Rap._ Twenty-four hours of constant rap. I couldn't`t stand it, so I just decided to take a small hunting trip. It lasted only three hours, so I just wandered through the forest at human pace.

The new student, Isabella Swan, was the police chief`s daughter. Chief Swan was huge. He had a tall, muscular 6'10 build. He had muscles bigger than Emmett`s. And that`s _huge._ All the guys were scared to get to close to her. The girls couldn't`t wait until she got here, because apparently, he was the hottest guy here that was older than eighteen,hence, when they 'slept' over, the would get to see Chief Swan inside his home

When I finally started back home, the sun was coming up.

_Great, the beginning of another heart-breaking day._ I sighed to myself. I`ve never really been the same since I was changed. I had to leave _her._ She was my true love. She was my everything. But, I had to leave, and make it look like I died. She would be terrified if I had stayed and told her what I had become. Thank God, she didn't`t catch the influenza. She grew up to be happy. She married her best friend. She had two boys. She was happy, and that was enough for me.

I was happy for her, of course. I knew she loved me. Of course. We were best friends, along with Mekal. The three musketeers. We always joked about that kind of stuff. When we were just fifteen, we confessed our love for each other. How could someone not love her? She had beautiful curly blond hair that was always cut to her shoulders. She had a round face, big and round light brown eyes, and pink lips. She wasn't`t the most caring person in the world, but hey, we couldn't`t be perfect.

By this time, I had made it to the house and it was already six thirty. Alice opened the door before I could and thrust a shirt and pair of jeans in my arms then glared and pointed her tiny finger to the stairs.

"What took you so _long?_ You only have fifteen minutes." I just rolled my eyes. Unlike her, I didn't`t need two hours to get ready. But, I didn't`t feel like hearing her nagging at me so I did as I was told. I hurried up to my room, and changed into a button down green shirt and dark washed jeans. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and looked in the mirror. My hair was even messier than it normally was, due to me running my hands through it when I was thinking in the woods.

In the next minute, we were all in my Volvo ready to leave. We snapped our 'safety' belts on and sped down the three mile drive way. It was silent on the way to school, except for the thoughts of course.

_I can`t wait! But, why do I only get flashes of her with-_ Alice suddenly stopped short and started reciting poems from the nineteenth century. I just huffed and shook my head. I t was really starting to annoy me that she kept blocking her thoughts. We never kept anything from each other. What with my mind-reading, and her ability to see the future. So, why was she keeping this from me?

_Why is the pixie so excited? Ugghh. Whatever._ Rosalie then started to think about her self. Again. Emmett was just thinking that him and Jasper had to have a re-match today after school. Jasper, was thinking about his wife. Wondering why she was acting so impatient and excited. But with Alice, you could never know. Not really.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we pulled into the parking lot and picked a space. As soon as I cut the engine, Alice was out of the car and leaning against the car with an annoyed look on her face. Not long after we all were out the car, we heard the purr of a car. A new car. We turned our heads in time to see a flashy red car turn sharply into the car parking lot.

It had to be the new student. No one besides us had new cars. At least she wouldn`t stick out _to_ bad. She cricled the lot one time, then settled with the spot next to my Volvo. As she stepped out, we caught sight of a red ankle boot over lapping some skinny jeans. When she stepped out all the way, all we could do was gasp. She was gorgeous.

She had black hair that curled wildly and came to the small of her back. She had a cropped black leather jacket with a tight, white tank top underneath. She had some black skinny jeans on that over lapped red pumps with a skinny, three inch heel.

But her face. Her face was beautiful, with out a doubt. It was heart-shaped and pale. She had big, doe like eyes that were purple, fringed with thick black eyelashes. She had a strait nose and red, plump lips. She was the most beautiful human I have ever seen. By the time we all got a good look at her, the other students were just turning their heads. When the finally looked at her, their moths dropped and they stared wide eyed.

She was oblivious. I think. I couldn`t read her mind. Which was really weird. Not normal. I was a _mind-reader._ You, know, supposed to be able to read minds and all that magical shit. But, I couldn`t get nothing._ Nothing._ Not even a peep. She was just looking straight ahead with a bored look on her face.

Isabella Swan was not normal. And I was set on figuring her out.

_**So.....What do you think? Do you like this one better than the other one on my other account, (00Edward-Cullen-Lover00). Read that one(if you haven`t) than review and let me know. Review this one though, if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

So, I have bad news. Marannda has died in a horrible car accident a couple months ago. I just now found out that she has had a fanfiction account. So, you will be getting no more new chapters from her. I have not decided weather or not I will take over her stories, because I know she would want you to know what happens in her stories. She has notes saved on her computer. If you have any questions, please PM me.

~Alyssa.


End file.
